


E-mails

by BrokenBones (Hikarinimichitasora)



Series: Internet Friends [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Internet Friendship AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BrokenBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]<br/>[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]<br/>[Subject: Guess the film]<br/>I love you<br/>Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	E-mails

[From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]

[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]

[Subject: Guess the film]

I love you

Jim

* * *

  _[From: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]_

_[To: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]_

_[Subject:_ _I know_ _]_

_Star Wars_

* * *

 [From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]

[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]

[Subject: (No Subject)]

I love you.

* * *

  _[From: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]_

_[To: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]_

_[Subject:_ _Re: (No Subject)_ _]_

_Did you mean to send this again?_

* * *

 [From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]

[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]

[Subject: (No Subject)]

I love you.

* * *

  _[From: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]_

_[To: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]_

_[Subject:_ _Re: (No Subject)_ _]_

_Are you trying to fill up my inbox with these quotes Jim?! STOP IT._

* * *

 [From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]

[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]

[Subject: Re:Re: (No Subject)]

Oops.

* * *

  _[From: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]_

_[To: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]_

_[Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re: (No Subject)_ _]_

_Want to meet up and watch Star Wars later, seeing as you brought it up? I think I’ve got some popcorn._

* * *

 [From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]

[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]

[Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: (No Subject)]

I’ve got a paper due in and I can’t skip out on it, Bones, sorry. I could get on Skype later if you want? I think I’ve worked out how to hook up my webcam. You can watch me study!

* * *

  _[From: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]_

_[To: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]_

_[Subject:_ _Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: (No Subject)_ _]_

_We’re going to be in separate rooms, studying. Why don’t you just walk down the hall and study in here? My roommate’s out tonight anyway. Got a date with Gaila so you know for sure he isn’t going to be back until morning._

* * *

 [From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]

[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]

[Subject: Study Date]

You mean I can sit on your bed and watch the back of your head until it drops onto your copy of Grey’s Anatomy? Sweet! I’m there!

* * *

 [From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]

[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]

[Subject: (No Subject)]

I know I’m a dork. I still feel more comfortable talking to you through a computer screen though. I guess this is just part of getting used to knowing each other in real life huh? I’m coming round now.

I love you.

* * *

  _[From: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]_

_[To: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]_

_[Subject:_ _Re: (No Subject)_ _]_

_Love you too, Jim, now get your ass round here. It’s been ten minutes and it doesn’t take that long to pack up your laptop. Get off Buzzfeed and into my bed please, before the offer is rescinded._

* * *

 [From: enterprisingjim@hotmail.com]

[To: alligotleftismybones@hotmail.com]

[Subject: Yessir!]

(This message contains no content).


End file.
